Du und ich  alleine
by KamichamaHitsugaya
Summary: Eine geschichte, was du und ich machen könnten...


du liegst aufm bett

die türe geht langsam auf und ich komme leicht bekleidet (ohne unterwäsche) rein

ich lege mich zu dir aufs bett

ich lass meine hand langsam über deinen körper gleiten

ich streichle dich im gesicht

auf der brust

am bauch

und fahre schließlich mit meiner hand in deine hose, um auch deinen schwanz zu streicheln

ich ziehe meine hand langsam wieder raus und knie mich neben dich (blickrichtung zu dir)

langsam hebe ich den saum meines schwarzen minikleides an

ich hebe es höher, so dass du meinen schambereich sehen kannst

und noch höher, der bauchnabel erscheint

höher, bis kurz unter meine brüste

ich bin in dem moment schon endsgeil

meine muschi is feucht und glitzert (falsches wort, aber mir fällt kein anderes dafür ein) im schein deiner lampe

ich spüre so ein verlangen, irgendwas in mich reinzustecken

ich greife nach deiner hand und führe sie zu meiner muschi

ich streichle mit deiner hand meinen kitzler, was mich noch geiler macht und mir ein stöhnen entlockt

ich lasse deine hand weiter runter gleiten, bis zum eingang meiner scheide

dann nehme ich 2 deiner finger

und stecke sie mir langsam in die muschi

ich bedeute dir, die finger raus und rein zu bewegen

erst sanft

dann immer schneller und härter

ich erreiche den höhepunkt

was mir wieder ein stöhnen entlockt

du ziehst deine finger wieder aus meiner muschi raus

ich nehme sie und steck sie mir in den mund

ich spiele mit meiner zunge an deinen fingern rum#

dann sind deine finger wieder sauber

ich enthülle eine meiner titten

indem ich das schwarze minikleid noch höher hebe

deine eben frei gewordene hand platziere ich auf der nun sichtbaren brust

ich gebe dir ein zeichen und du beginnst meinen nippel zwischen deinen fingern zu drehen

ich zeihe mich ganz aus

nun platziere ich auch deine zweite hand auf meiner anderen brust

auch dort drehst du den nippel zwischen deinen fingern

meine nippel sind schon ganz hart

ich beende das ganze indem ich deine hände zu meinem hintern führ

dann knetest du meine pobacken

da das aber im liegen nicht geht setzt du dich hin

ich ergreife den saum deines tshirts und ziehe es hoch

du lässt dich willentlich ausziehen^^

mit deinen händen an meiner po ziehst du mich langsam zu dir hin, so dass ich auf dir sitz

du knetest meinen hintern richtig durch

dann fängst du an zu krallen

was mich richtig geil macht und mir wieder ein stöhnen entlockt

ich beuge mich zu dir vor, so dass du, während du mit meinen hintern spielst, eine meiner titten in den mund nehmen kannst

du saugst daran

dann fängst du an mich leicht zu beisen

währenddessen ziehst du meine pobacken auseinander und krallst dich in meinen hintern

mit deinen händen so nah an meiner muschi merkst du, dass ich immer geiler werde

ich ziehe meinen busen langsam aus deinem mund, damit auch der zweite (durch das beisen und saugen) sensibler wird

beim zweiten jedoch wendest du eine andere taktik an

du gehst zuerst nur mit deiner zunge drüber

ohne ihn in den mund zu nehmen

währenddessen klatscht du mit deinen flachen händen auf meinen hinter

endlich erlöst du mich und nimmst meinen busen ganz in den mund

du fängst an an meinem nippel zu knabbern

jedoch immer noch ohne ihn ganz in den mund zu nehmen

ich möchte jedoch gerne, dass du ihn ganz in deinen mund nimmst

ich mache das deutlich indem ich leicht mit meinem oberkörper näher komm

du fängst an nicht nur am nippel zu knabbern sonder beist mich überall am busen, wo du aus der position hinkommst

zusammen mit dem hinternversohlen entlockt mir das wieder ein stöhnen

du wechselst mit deinem mund wieder zu meinem anderen busen

auch dort fängst du jetzt an mich zu beisen

deine linke hand wandert zwischen meine beine, die rechte krallt weiter an meinem hintern rum

du merkst, dass ich inzwischen schon richtig geil geworden bin

du streichelst mir über meine schamlippen

(kommst du aus der position an kitzler ran?)

du ziehst ein bisschen an meinem kitzler

die finger, die nicht mit ziehen beschäftigt sind verschwinden in meiner muschi

jedoch nicht für lange, da du sie immer wieder rausziehst um sie dann aufs neue wieder reinzustecken

die kombi macht mich voll geil und entlockt mir einen kleinen freudenschei

du machst weiter damit

du merkst, wie ich immer näher an einen orgasmus hin komm

deshalb steigerst du die intensität

härter und schneller

und (soweit möglich) noch tiefer

auch deine andere hand wird aktiver

du knetest nun meinen hinten wie wild und krallst dich immer wieder fest, zwischendurch haust du mir immer mal wieder mit einem klatschenden geräusch auf den hintern

dein mund und deine zunge sind nun sehr damit beschäftigt, meinen nippel zu reizen

du merkst, dass du mich dadurch noch weiter richtung orgasmus bringst

als ich fast komme fange ich an zu stöhnen

erst leise, dann immer lauter

als der orgasmus kommt stoße ich einen schrei der befriedigung aus

du ziehst deine finger aus meiner muschi und bringst die hand zu meinem mund

ich lecke deine finger wieder sauber, indem ich mit der zunge dran rumspiel

dann nehme ich deine finger in den mund und lass meine lippen deine finger leicht berühren

du ziehst deine finger wieder raus und steckst sie dann wieder rein

ich lecke sie wieder mit meiner zunge ab und schließe die lippen um deine finger

ich spiele noch ein bisschen mit deinen fingern, bis sie wieder sauber sind

dann ziehst du sie wieder raus und ich küsse dich

-ENDE-


End file.
